


Fated Mate

by gunchaann



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, 魔道 祖师 | Mo Dao Zu Shi | Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Boys' Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Mystery, Omega Verse, Other, Pregnancy, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunchaann/pseuds/gunchaann
Summary: Kenyataan bahwa Wei Wuxian adalah seorang omega tidak akan bisa diubah. Meskipun dia seorang kultivator hebat yang mempunyai keahlian yang mampu setara dengan para alpha, tidak dipungkiri bahwa tubuhnya akan bereaksi ketika bertemu dengan pasangannya.Diantara semua orang, kenapa harus Jin Zixuan? Seorang manja dengan mulut pedas yang berani menghina Shijienya.Tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan dari hubungan mate alpha dan omega antara dirinya dengan Tuan muda Lanling Jin. Wei Wuxian merasakan kebencian pada darah omega didalam dirinya.





	1. Chapter 1

.....

Wei Wuxian adalah satu - satunya omega yang menduduki lima peringkat teratas dalam jajaran tuan muda di dunia kultivasi. Walaupun lahir dalam keluarga omega dari kalangan biasa saja, dia bahkan sudah menguasai *liu yi di usianya yang masih sangat muda.

*六藝 (liu yi), meliputi ritual, kaligrafi, musik, panahan, berkuda, berhitung/matematika.

Meskipun tidak tumbuh dalam naungan sekte besar, Wei Wuxian mampu menunjukan pada semua orang bahwa omega pun mampu setara dengan para alpha. 

Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya sejak kecil tidak membuat bakatnya sia - sia. Berkat Jiang Fengmian, Wei Wuxian bisa tumbuh menjadi seorang omega hebat dibawah naungan Yunmeng Jiang.

Tetapi, takdirnya sebagai seorang omega membuatnya tidak bisa menolak pasangan hidupnya. Bahkan, untuk seseorang dengan enam kemampuan seperti dirinya pun tidak bisa menahan sebuah gejolak ketika bertemu dengan pasangannya untuk pertama kali.

Saat dirinya tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan pemuda bermata emas dan berwajah angkuh. Wei Wuxian bisa merasakan sebuah titik di dalam tubuhnya pecah kemudian menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Menyelimutinya dengan aroma bunga plum yang segar.

"Tidak mungkin. Ji-Jin Zixuan?!"

Tanpa perlu seseorang untuk menjelaskan padanya, Wei Wuxian sudah memahami bahwa pasangan alpha untuk omega dalam dirinya adalah tuan muda dari Lanling Jin. Jin Zixuan.

.....

Pada bulan kedua di musim semi, Gusu Lan mendapatkan kehormatan melatih para perwakilan dari setiap sekte agar bisa merasakan ajaran sekte mereka. 

Masing - masing sekte diwajibkan untuk mengirim lima orang untuk mengikuti pelatihan. Salah satunya haruslah tuan muda dari istri sah sebagai bentuk kesopanan terhadap sekte tuan rumah.

Matahari sudah tinggi keatas tetapi udara di Yun Shen Buzhi Chu masih terasa dingin. Bersama dengan gemerisik pepohonan hijau yang tumbuh di setiap sisi, para murid tamu mulai membentuk kerumunan di depan dinding batu. 

Mereka baru saja datang dan kini sedang berkumpul sambil menunggu apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya. 

Wei Wuxian bersama Jiang Cheng dan tiga shidi lainnya sedang bersenda gurau di salah satu sisi kerumunan. Suara tawa Wuxian menjadi paling keras hingga Jiang Cheng harus segera membekapnya dengan susah payah.

"Bodoh! Apa kau tidak lihat peraturan di dinding batu, bahwa dilarang tertawa secara berlebihan? Kau baru saja datang dan para senior Lan sudah terfokus padamu!"

"Aku merasa ingin tertawa, jadi aku tertawa. Jika aku sedih, maka aku akan menangis. Apa yang salah dengan itu?" tanya Wei Wuxian sambil mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Jiang Cheng. Dia menyeka air mata yang keluar akibat tertawa.

"Kalau kau ingin membuat masalah, jangan membuat kami ikut terseret bersamamu! Menjauh dari kami, shuu!" Jiang Cheng menghela nafas. Dia mengibaskan tangannya dengan gerakan mengusir.

Bibir Wei Wuxian mengerucut. "Aiya, kalian tidak setia kawan! Susah senang haruslah kita bagi bersama!" 

Jiang Cheng sedang berusaha menghindar dari cengkraman Wei Wuxian yang ingin menahan lengannya. Dia mundur beberapa langkah, menggerakkan tubuhnya semakin menjauh sambil sesekali menepis lengan Wei Wuxian ketika dirinya hampir tertangkap. 

Tanpa sadar, mereka berdua sudah menyibak kerumunan, membuat jalur meliuk - liuk di dalamnya. Beberapa orang yang melihat akan menghindar atau sengaja menghentikan pembicaraan mereka akibat ulah dua orang dari Yunmeng Jiang.

Tidak ada batas yang diberikan. Karena itulah, para alpha, beta dan omega bercampur menjadi satu. Hanya sedikit omega yang datang, dikarenakan banyak sekte selalu meragukan kemampuan para omega yang menurut mereka tidak akan mampu bersaing dengan yang lainnya.

"Hei, kalian berdua! Berhentilah bermain - main dan segeralah berbaris! Tetua Lan akan segera datang!"

Sebuah suara yang terdengar sangat lembut tapi cukup kuat, berhasil menarik perhatian semua orang. Bahkan Jiang Cheng segera menghentikan tingkah konyolnya, membiarkan Wei Wuxian menangkap lehernya, kemudian bergelayut di depan tubuhnya.

Sesaat Jiang Cheng merasakan wajahnya panas, akibat ulah mereka berdua yang sudah memancing banyak perhatian dari sebagian orang.

Jiang Cheng Kesal. "Berhentilah bercanda, dan lepaskan aku!"

Wei Wuxian segera menggeleng. "Tidak mau!" 

"Jangan mempermalukan nama Yunmeng Jiang. Kau membawa sekte kita dalam kejatuhan jika terus bersikap seperti ini!" Jiang Cheng mengingatkan dengan serius.

"Aku mengerti. Karena itu, agar aku tidak melakukan hal bodoh. Kau harus selalu berada di dekatku untuk mengawasiku selama kita berada di Gusu!" dengan suara kekanakan, Wei Wuxian membalas.

Sejak ayahnya membawa anak temannya kembali ke Lianhua Wu dan mengenal karakter Wei kecil. Jiang Cheng sadar bahwa dirinya tidak pernah bisa menang dari Wei Wuxian dalam hal apapun meskipun itu hanya sekedar berdebat. Karena itu dia tidak lagi berusaha menolak.

"Aku tahu. Sekarang lepaskan aku!" Jiang Cheng menyerah.

Wei Wuxian tertawa lebar melihat wajah enggan Jiang Cheng kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi seolah tidak percaya, dia mengaitkan tangannya di sekitar lengan Jiang Cheng. Menahannya hingga tidak ada jarak diantara mereka.

Melihatnya, Jiang Cheng hanya bisa memutar matanya. Terkadang dia meragukan statusnya sebagai seorang alpha. Bagaimana bisa dia selalu merasa bahwa Wei Wuxian lebih mendominasi dirinya setiap waktu. Jiang Cheng bahkan tidak bisa memahami, kenapa dia tidak bisa menolak apapun yang Wei Wuxian katakan padanya.

Tak berapa lama, sosok Lan Qiren yang dibanggakan oleh dunia kultivasi sebagai guru paling ahli dibidangnya sudah berdiri di atas undakan. Menatap penuh selidik ke arah kerumunan sambil mengelus jenggotnya.

Dia mengedarkan pandang hingga tatapannya berhenti pada sosok Wei Wuxian yang sama sekali tidak memperhatikan dirinya. Dia melihat omega muda sedang asyik memainkan lonceng ungu milik Jiang Cheng sambil bersenandung kecil.

Lan Qiren berdehem beberapa kali. Semua orang memperhatikannya dengan tenang, mereka menutup bibir rapat - rapat tidak ingin membuat kekacauan dihari pertama mereka. Tetapi, ketika menyadari pandangan Lan Qiren, tatapan semua orang pun mulai mengikuti dan tanpa sadar terkunci pada Wei Wuxian yang tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

Jiang Cheng menyikut pinggang saudaranya pelan ketika semua orang mulai menatap ke arah mereka berdua. "Lihatlah kemana kamu harus memperhatikan!"

Merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, Wei Wuxian menatap bingung. "Memangnya ada apa? Bukankah sedari tadi aku hanya diam dan tidak membuat suara? Kenapa kau terlihat tidak puas?!"

"Bukan aku yang merasa tidak puas! Coba lihatlah ke depan!" bisik Jiang Cheng gemas.

Mengikuti apa yang Jiang Cheng katakan. Wei Wuxian menyapu padangan ke depan, dan langsung bertemu dengan tatapan tajam dari salah satu alpha Gusu Lan. Seketika tubuhnya bergetar pelan merespon pandangan dari seorang alpha dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak semakin merapat pada Jiang Cheng, memasang tatapan tidak suka yang kentara. Giginya bergemulutuk, mencoba melawan. Satu - satunya hal yang dia benci adalah tunduk di bawah kekuatan para alpha.

Tubuhnya tidak bisa menolak kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang omega.

Melihat semua orang telah kembali memaku pandangan kepada dirinya sebagai bentuk perhatian, Lan Qiren pun memulai sambutannya.

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Gusu Lan merasa terhormat, karena telah diberikan kepercayaan untuk bisa membimbing kalian semua menimba ilmu disini. Meskipun ini hanyalah sementara. Sebagai murid tamu, kalian juga harus mengikuti peraturan - peraturan yang ada di sekte kami sebagaimana kami semua menerapkannya!"

"Setiap pelanggar tentu akan diberikan hukuman. Jadi berhati - hatilah!" Lan Qiren menatap tajam ke arah Wei Wuxian saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

Setelah mengatakan beberapa kata formal klasik lainnya, Lan Qiren membagi tempat tinggal sementara para murid tamu selama mereka tinggal di Yun Shen Buzhi Chu, yang disesuaikan dengan status mereka masing - masing. Satu paviliun untuk para alpha dan beta, satu lainnya untuk omega.

Dengan panduan dari senior Lan, para murid dituntun ke tempat bimbingan. Setelah sebelumnya mereka diberikan satu shichen untuk meletakkan barang - barang mereka. 

Dan hari pertama mereka di Gusu pun dimulai.

.....


	2. Chapter 2

.....

Hari kedua di Yun Shen Buzhi Chu tidak banyak berubah seperti rutinitas seharusnya. Para murid wajib bangun dan harus sudah bersiap sebelum pukul 6 untuk makan pagi. Setelahnya dilanjutkan dengan pembelajaran tentang sejarah Gusu Lan oleh para tetua.

Tidak ada peraturan khusus yang memberi jarak antara alpha, beta maupun omega. Mereka diperlakukan sama dan setara. 

Hanya saja, barisan tempat duduk para omega dibatasi oleh papan kayu bergambar awan besar, simbol Gusu Lan. Dan sebelum masuk ke dalam kelas, mereka diharuskan meminum ramuan obat yang diberikan untuk menekan feromon.

Diumur mereka yang masih muda, aroma tubuh para omega belumlah terlalu pekat dan feromon mereka tidak akan memabukkan alpha muda. Tetapi, bagi para alpha senior yang sudah balig itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang sulit diatasi.

Setelahnya, Lan Qiren memulai pembelajaran dengan mengambil sebuah gulungan yang diikat pita putih polos, kemudian membukanya. 

Ketika dia berdiri, gulungan itu jatuh menggelinding hingga menyentuh kaki meja salah seorang murid. Menampilkan kertas panjang penuh dengan goresan tinta hitam.

"Kalian mungkin tidak begitu mengenal Gusu Lan. Tetapi, tentu saja kalian sudah sering mendengar tentang ribuan peraturan yang ada disini," ujarnya tenang, suaranya terdengar berat namun jelas.

"Demi mencegah para murid membuat kesalahan dengan alasan lupa atau tidak tahu, maka hari ini aku akan membacakannya untuk kalian. Kuharap, kedepannya kalian bisa mengingatnya."

Desahan kecewa terdengar dari ruang belajar. Meski mereka merendahkan suaranya, tapi Lan Qiren masih bisa mendengarnya. Dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya dan mulai membaca peraturan yang ada di Yun Shen Buzhi Chu.

Matanya menelisik di setiap sudut kelas, memperhatikan para murid sambil menyebutkan peraturan satu persatu. Para murid tamu, semuanya tiba - tiba diam dan tampak tertegun. Mereka mencoba memperhatikan Lan Qiren meski merasa enggan. 

Tetua Lan di depan mereka benar - benar membacanya tanpa melihat gulungan kertas!

Apakah orang Gusu Lan bisa menghafal semuanya? Ribuan peraturan?

'Aku tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya meskipun itu hanya 100 peraturan!' batin mereka hampir sama.

"Dilarang keluar pada jam malam. Dilarang berlarian. Dilarang membuat keributan....."

Lan Qiren diam sebentar. Dia sedang menyebutkan beberapa peraturan kesekian, ketika mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang begitu keras dari arah lorong. Matanya melirik sebentar keluar sebelum beralih lagi pada para murid. 

Pada waktu itu, tanpa sengaja dia melihat Jiang Cheng tidak berhenti gelisah dan bolak balik menatap ke arah jendela.

Dahi Lan Qiren mengernyit, tidak tahan untuk bertanya. "Tuan muda Yunmeng Jiang, Jiang Wanyin. Apakah ada suatu hal yang mengganggumu?"

Jiang Cheng tersentak di tempatnya, lalu segera menjawab. "Tidak ada. Maafkan aku, Shifu Lan Qiren."

"Jangan biarkan masalah lain mengambil kendali atas dirimu. Tetap fokus ke depan!" ujarnya, matanya memandang lurus dan tajam.

Jiang Cheng menundukkan kepalanya hormat. "Baik, Shifu."

Bersamaan dengan itu, tiba - tiba saja pintu ruang belajar bergeser terbuka dengan kasar. 

"Maaf, aku terlambat!!!" seru Wei Wuxian. Nafasnya terengah - engah. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu sambil mencoba berdiri dengan benar.

Semua mata tertuju padanya tanpa terkecuali. Jiang Cheng menatapnya prihatin ketika mendapati wajah Lan Qiren menjadi semakin gelap. Bahkan para murid lain sudah menahan nafas mereka. Baru saja mulai, tetapi Wei Wuxian sudah melanggar beberapa peraturan yang baru saja disebutkan. 

Wei Wuxian melirik dari tempatnya. "Tetua Lan, aku sudah meminta maaf akibat terlambat. Apakah kau tidak mengijinkanku untuk masuk?" 

Dari tempatnya, Jiang Cheng menutup wajahnya sambil bergumam pelan. "Dasar bodoh!" Sedangkan beberapa yang lain terlihat menahan tawa mereka yang hampir lepas.

Sejak awal melihatnya, Lan Qiren sudah bisa memperkirakan bahwa Wei Wuxian akan membuat banyak masalah di Gusu Lan. 

Wajahnya pun membuatnya teringat akan seseorang menyebalkan yang dulu pernah dengan sengaja mencukur habis jenggot panjangnya. Karena itu, secara tidak sadar dirinya menyimpan rasa tidak suka pada omega yang satu ini. 

Meskipun mampu bersaing dengan para alpha, Wei Wuxian masihlah seorang omega yang terlalu liar.

"Setelah makan siang, datanglah ke pavilliun perpustakaan di bagian barat. Wangji akan mengawasimu menyalin peraturan Gusu Lan dan berikan aku tiga salinan untuk besok!" ujar Lan Qiren.

Wei Wuxian menatap tidak percaya. "Tetua Lan, apa kau sedang bercanda? Ada lebih dari 3000 peraturan dan kau ingin aku menyalinnya sebanyak tiga kali?!" protesnya tidak terima sambil mengangkat tiga jari ke depan.

Lan Qiren mengabaikannya, dia beralih ke arah Lan Wangji kemudian berkata. "Wangji, pastikan Tuan muda Wei memberikan empat salinan kepadaku besok!"

Bibir Wei Wuxian terbuka dan rahangnya hampir jatuh. Dia ingin memprotes sekali lagi, tetapi segera diurungkannya. Dirinya tidak ingin empat salinan menjadi lima dan seterusnya. Karena itu, dia hanya bisa mendesah kecewa. Membayangkannya saja sudah sangat melelahkan.

'Dasar, orang tua menyebalkan!' batinnya dengan mengirim tatapan tajam seperti seorang alpha.

Lan Qiren balas menatapnya tak kalah tajam. Bagaimana pun hebatnya tatapan Wei Wuxian yang jauh lebih unggul dari omega lainnya, dia masihlah seorang omega yang secara naluri tunduk pada para alpha. Karenanya, dia hanya bisa menggeram pelan pada Lan Qiren ketika dirinya merasa kalah.

Wei Wuxian memalingkan wajahnya kesal. Kemudian mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang belajar. Para omega ditempatkan pada ujung kelas dekat jendela bulat besar yang dihiasi kantung - kantung kecil berisi tanaman herbal. Digunakan untuk menebarkan bebauan agat bisa menyamarkan aroma omega., 

Dengan langkah malas, Wei Wuxian berjalan lambat ke tempat yang disediakan. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Gusu Lan menempatkan para omega di posisi paling ujung dan tersudut. Bukankah itu agak terlalu berbahaya jika ada alpha gila yang tiba - tiba menyerang? Tentu saja, mereka tidak akan bisa melarikan diri dengan mudah.

Dia sempat melihat Jiang Cheng yang juga sedang menatap ke arahnya. Kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek. Dia merasa sebal karena Jiang Cheng tidak berusaha membangunkan dirinya sehingga dirinya harus terlambat masuk. 

Sedangkan Jiang Cheng, seolah mengerti arti dari tatapan itu hanya menghelas nafasnya. Dia sudah mencoba membangunkan Wei Wuxian selama hampir 30 menit, tetapi tidak mendapat hasil. Jadi,  dia terpaksa harus meninggalkannya. Satu orang terlambat lebih baik daripada dua. Pikirnya waktu itu.

Saat memalingkan pandangan ke arah lain sambil mencari tempat duduknya, Wei Wuxian tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Jin Zixuan. 

Meski hanya sekilas pandangan, Wei Wuxian bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup tiba - tiba. Ada perasaan menyenangkan lain yang kemudian menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Nafasnya menjadi lebih cepat dan cepat. Langkahnya perlahan mulai lambat dan dia jatuh berlutut sebelum sampai ke bangkunya.

Para alpha muda mendadak gelisah ketika mereka mencium aroma harum yang memaksa masuk ke indera penciuman mereka. Wanginya sangat manis dan segar seperti buah persik.

Jiang Cheng berdiri dari duduknya. Dia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dan baru saja akan menghampiri Wei Wuxian, tetapi Lan Qiren sudah lebih dulu menyambar Wei Wuxian dengan gerakan yang sangat gesit. 

Mengangkat tubuh omega Wei Wuxian dengan satu tangan, lalu menyeretnya ke depan kemudian menekannya di atas meja. Tatapan Lan Qiren berubah menjadi aneh.

"Ukh, lepaskan!" Wei Wuxian mengerang pelan ketika merasakan lehernya dicekik oleh tangan kuat Lan Qiren.

Akibat aura alpha yang dikeluarkan oleh Lan Qiren sangat kuat, tidak ada yang berani untuk menolong Wei Wuxian. 

Mereka hanya bisa melihat Wei Wuxian meronta - ronta di atas meja sambil mencoba menendang alpha di atasnya.

.....


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Jin Zixuan

.....

Tubuh para omega di dalam kelas bergetar. Meskipun bagi mereka yang belum cukup balig, feromon para alpha tidak banyak berpengaruh, tetapi aura menundukkan yang menguar dari Lan Qiren membuat semuanya menjadi lebih gelisah. Mereka menempel semakin erat satu sama lain, punggung menyentuh dinding.

Sedangkan para alpha muda lainnya masih belum memahami situasinya, dan tidak berani membuat banyak gerakan.

Sementara itu, Lan Qiren masih menahan Wei Wuxian di atas mejanya. Tangannya begitu kuat hingga pergelangan tangan omega itu terasa sakit.

"Shifu, Shifu! Mohon untuk kendalikan dirimu!"

Jiang Cheng yang pertama kali berani maju ke depan setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya, mencoba menghentikan aksi Lan Qiren yang tampak berbahaya. Bagaimana tidak? Jika seorang omega ditandai, meski dia belum mengalami heat pertamanya, maka itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Tentu saja Jiang Cheng akan sangat khawatir dengan masa depan Wei Wuxian. 

Tetapi Lan Qiren bergeming, dia hanya menggeram pelan untuk memberi peringatan pada Jiang Cheng. Sementara tangan lainnya tengah berusaha meraih sesuatu di ujung mejanya.

Kala itu, suara derap langkah kaki terdengar terburu - buru dari arah lorong, namun gerakan mereka begitu halus dan lembut.

Lan Qiren terkejut. Menoleh ke samping dia berkata, suaranya terdengar dalam dan berat. "Alpha muda, cepat lindungi para omega dengan feromon kalian!!"

Semua murid tampak bingung, tidak mengerti dan berharap Lan Qiren akan mengulangi ucapannya lagi. Tetapi, Lan Wangji satu - satunya yang cepat tanggap dan telah memahami situasinya segera beranjak ke barisan omega di ujung kelas kemudian berdiri di depan para omega dengan sikap waspada. Melihatnya, semua murid mengangguk akhirnya tahu apa yang harus diperbuat, kemudian mengikuti gerakan Lan Wangji.

Saat semua murid bergegas, Jiang Cheng dan Jin Zixuan masih tidak bergerak dari tempat mereka. Menatap Wei Wuxian yang sudah lelah meronta dan hanya menggeliat lemas. Tidak memiliki tenaga lagi, kepalanya terkulai ke samping.

Memanfaatkan omega liar yang tenang, Lan Qiren segera mangambil sebuah pil dari kotak di atas mejanya. Memaksa Wei Wuxian menelannya. 

Ketika itu, omega muda belum menyadari apa yang telah diberikan padanya saat dia merasa tubuhnya terasa ringan. Lan Qiren mengangkatnya untuk kemudian dilemparkan tinggi melewati setengah ruang kelas. 

"Jiang Cheng, Jiang Cheng!" seru Wei Wuxian panik saat merasa pandangannya kabur.

Melihat tubuh Wei Wuxian terbang ke arahnya, dengan gesit Jiang Cheng menangkapnya. Tetapi, akibat lemparan Lan Qiren begitu kuat, keduanya pun terdorong ke belakang hingga membentur meja Jin Zixuan.

Jiang Cheng jatuh dengan punggung menabrak meja. Sesaat dia merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing, namun segera tersentak untuk memeriksa Wei Wuxian dipelukannya. "Apa kau baik - baik saja? Kau terluka?"

Wei Wuxian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat menjawab. "Tidak, aku baik - baik saja."

Meski menjawab dirinya baik - baik saja, Jiang Cheng tahu saudaranya itu berbohong. Tubuhnya gemetar meski pelan, seraya mencengkeram pergelangan tangan. Ada bekas jari Lan Qiren yang tampak merah.

Melihatnya, ekspresi Jiang Cheng terlihat gelap. Tapi apa yang dia ucapkan sama sekali berbeda. "Tenanglah, tenanglah."

Wei Wuxian merasa tubuhnya berhenti gemetar dan sedikit tenang saat Jiang Cheng mengelus punggungnya. Dia menatap shidi-nya, yang sudah menghilangkan wajah marahnya. 

"Jiang Cheng," alis saudaranya terajut ketika Wei Wuxian memanggilnya. 

"Apa?" jawab Jiang Cheng pelan, suaranya sangat lembut.

Tanpa menjawab, Wei Wuxian kemudian memeluk Jiang Cheng, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam ceruk leher shidi-nya. Semakin lama semakin erat, hingga Jiang Cheng agak kesulitan bernafas.

Namun, ketika Jiang Cheng hampir mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya. Suara lirih Wei Wuxian meremas hatinya. "Aku takut, aku takut. Aku ingin pulang!"

Mendengarnya, Jiang Cheng balas memeluk tubuh Wei Wuxian, mencoba memberikan bisikan - bisikan yang menenangkan agar omega itu tidak lagi gelisah. "Jangan takut, aku ada disini. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menyakitimu. Tenanglah, aku disini."

Dari tempatnya, Lan Qiren tengah berusaha keras menutupi hidungnya menggunakan lengan jubah. Berdiri kaku di depan pintu, seolah dia sedang menunggu.

Tak lama setelah itu, seperti yang dia duga. Para alpha Gusu Lan mulai berdatangan kemudian berkumpul di lorong. 

Lan Qiren sedikit menegang, ketika murid alphanya tampak mencari - cari aroma manis yang menguar memenuhi ruang kelas, mata mereka bergerak liar menatap ke arah kumpulan omega muda.

Salah seorang alpha hampir menerobos masuk ketika Lan Qiren dengan sigap menahan pintu, dia berkata. "Dimana kesopananmu anak muda? Gurumu sedang berdiri disini, dan kamu bahkan tidak memberinya salam."

Murid alpha itu tersentak sebentar sebelum menunduk, memberikan hormat. Suaranya bergetar ketika dia berbicara. "Ma-maafkan murid ini, Shifu. Salam untukmu."

Lan Qiren melirik sekilas kepadanya, kemudian beralih menyapukan pandangan ke semua murid alphanya. Mereka terlihat kacau meski tidak kentara, diam - diam, dia merasa agak bersalah didalam hatinya. "Kalian pasti mengalami sedikit kesulitan. Untuk itu, aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengatasinya dengan baik."

Sebagai seorang alpha yang sudah melewati masa balig. Semua orang di dunia kultivasi dikejutkan dengan pengendalian diri para alpha Gusu Lan yang begitu luar biasa. 

Dengan hampir 80% penghuni Yun Shen Buzhi Chu adalah seorang alpha, 15% beta dan sisanya adalah omega, mereka tidak banyak memiliki masalah yang berarti. Jika memang ada saat dimana sebuah kecelakaan terjadi, para alpha Gusu Lan tidak pernah sekali pun menyerang omega secara acak dan membabi buta. 

Dengan insting kecanduan yang dimiliki seorang alpha terhadap aroma omega, tentu itu adalah sesuatu hal yang sulit dikendalikan. Selain Gusu Lan, sekte besar lainnya pun masih cukup kesulitan untuk menanamkan pengendalian diri pada insting buas mereka.

Ketika aroma samar dari feromon Wei Wuxian mulai samar. Kerumunan alpha yang berdiri di lorong pun sedikit melonggarkan urat mereka yang sebelumnya kaku. Meskipun wajah mereka tampak begitu menyesal ketika berlutut di depan Lan Qiren, perasaan candu yang mereka rasakan masihlah ada. Mereka tidak berhenti melirik ke dalam ruang kelas.

Kala itu, para alpha menemukan sosok Wei Wuxian tengah bergelayut erat di dalam pelukan Jiang Cheng, seolah ingin mengubur dirinya ke dalam tubuh saudara alpha. Dan dengan itulah, mereka menyadari darimana aroma manis itu berasal. Itu adalah feromon omega milik Wei Wuxian yang bagi mereka tercium agak tidak biasa. Meski samar, aroma itu lebih memabukkan dari omega kebanyakan.

Jika omega biasanya memiliki aroma buah yang segar dan cenderung menusuk hingga menyengat hidung alpha mereka. Aroma yang dikeluarkan oleh Wei Wuxian aromanya lebih lembut dan begitu nyaman melewati indera mereka, tetapi ketika menghirupnya mereka merasakan keinginan untuk menciumnya lagi dan lagi dan semakin lama, semakin membuat kesadaran mereka menghilang tanpa mereka sadari. Itu adalah aroma yang menjebak. 

Merasakan banyak tatapan tajam para alpha di belakang punggungnya, Wei Wuxian menggeleng cemas di dalam pelukan. Dia semakin menempel erat pada Jiang Cheng sambil berseru tertahan. "Jiang Cheng, Jiang Cheng!"

Menyadarinya, Jiang Cheng semakin memeluk erat. Dia menggeram pada para alpha yang menatap di depan sana. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak banyak membantu, Jiang Cheng hanyalah alpha muda yang bahkan belum melewati masa balig. Geramannya hanya terlihat seperti anjing kecil di tengah kawanan serigala.

Saat itu, Lan Qiren keluar dari ruang kelas seraya menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dia memberi gestur agar murid alphanya berdiri sebelum berbicara dengan tajam. "Peraturan 108, 806, 1289, 3069!"

Serentak para alpha menjawab. "Dilarang membuat keributan. Dilarang berkumpul di lorong. Dilarang menatap secara berlebihan..... Dilarang menyentuh omega walau hanya seujung rambut."

Lan Qiren mengangguk sekali, tampak puas. Kemudian berkata seperti biasa. "Bagus. Apakah kalian sudah merasa tenang?" dia bisa melihat murid alphanya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kalian semua kembalilah, lakukan apa yang seharusnya kalian lakukan!"

"Baik, Shifu kami mengerti!!" seru mereka, kemudian membubarkan diri dengan rapi. 

Walau tampak tenang, mata para alpha Gusu Lan tidak penah lepas dari Wei Wuxian. Entah kenapa mereka tidak bisa mengelak dari rasa ketertarikan yang menyentuh insting mereka. Ada rasa penasaran dalam hati mereka akibat aroma yang dikeluarkan oleh omega Yunmeng disana.

Mereka masih saja menatap Wei Wuxian ketika dengan tiba - tiba, Jin Zixuan mengeluarkan feromon begitu kuat, memutuskan kontak mata mereka pada Wei Wuxian hingga menjadi terfokus padanya.

Sesaat para alpha berhenti, mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Jin Zixuan. Hanya sebentar sebelum kembali berjalan lurus ke depan. Namun kali ini, mereka tidak lagi menatap Wei Wuxian.

Ketika mereka sampai di undakan batu, salah seorang murid berbicara. "Bukankah, itu Tuan muda Jin dari Lanling Jin?"

"Ya. Kenapa kau bertanya?" murid lain menjawabnya.

Murid alpha pun kembali berbicara setelah diam sebentar. "Tidak ada. Hanya saja, bukankah dia masihlah alpha muda? Tapi, entah bagaimana aku merasakan aura intimidasinya hampir setara dengan milik Shifu."

Beberapa murid mengangguk dalam diam, mereka juga merasakan hal yang sama. Itu terasa aneh bagi alpha muda bisa mengeluarkan aura seperti itu ketika dirinya bahkan belum melewati masa balig. Tentu saja para alpha lain menjadi sangat penasaran.

"Dan lagi. Apakah kalian merasakan sesuatu yang... Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya... Ini tentang Tuan muda dari Yunmeng Jiang, sepertinya dia omega yang agak langka."

Salah satu temannya setuju, lalu menimpali dengan agak bersemangat. "Tepat seperti apa yang kau rasakan. Aromanya terasa agak lain saat aku menciumnya."

Terdiam sebentar, alpha yang sejak awal memulai obrolan menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berbalik memandang murid alpha lainnya, lalu berkata dengan suara pelan hampir seperti bisikan. "Ingin mencoba mencari tahu sesuatu?"

"Apa itu?"

Murid alpha itu hanya tersenyum kecil dengan wajah halus seputih salju.

Mereka bahkan melupakan aturan Gusu kesekian, tentang larangan untuk tidak membicarakan orang lain dibelakang punggung mereka.

.....

Setelah kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu, Wei Wuxian tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari tempat duduk Jiang Cheng. Semua orang bahkan melihat kejadian dimana Wei Wuxian yang selalu berisik dan membuat masalah, tiba - tiba menjadi pendengar yang baik dan menyimak dengan tenang. Sejak tadi hanya diam tanpa membuat masalah.

Lan Qiren merasa jengah, ketika dia meminta Wei Wuxian untuk kembali ke barisan omega namun tidak di gubris. Pada akhirnya alpha tua itu menyerah dan membiarkannya duduk bersama Jiang Cheng.

"Kejadian tidak terduga seperti ini kadang bisa terjadi diluar perkiraan. Kalian pasti cukup terkejut dan aku meminta maaf atas itu," meski suaranya terdengar sangat tenang, Lan Qiren tidak menutupi rasa penyesalannya. "Tidak akan ada lagi hal seperti ini akan terulang. Setelah hari ini, kalian bisa berlajar dengan tenang selama sisa waktu yang ada," saat mengatakannya, Lan Qiren melirik jelas ke arah Wei Wuxian.

Tentu saja, Wei Wuxian sangat tahu itu adalah kesalahannya. Tapi, itu semua diluar kendalinya sendiri. Tentang bagaimana cara tubuhnya merespon gejolak dalam diri yang memaksa keluar, bahkan alpha hebat seperti Lan Qiren pun akan kesulitan untuk mengendalikan dirinya.

Wei Wuxian cukup ingat, ketika Lan Qiren mencoba menggigit telapak tangannya sendiri agar tidak menandai dirinya ketika akan memberikan pil untuknya. Insting binatang buas yang ada pada diri mereka lebih dari jujur.

Jadi, Wei Wuxian tidak sepenuhnya harus disalahkan tentang kejadian kali ini.

"Baiklah, mari kita akhiri pelajaran hari ini. Kalian bisa menikmati makan siang di aula tamu, setelahnya kalian akan mendapatkan sedikit ilmu musik di pavilliun barat dekat hanshi. Zewu Jun dan tetua Lan lainnya akan memandu kalian mempelajari cara menenangkan roh jahat dengan metode yang halus."

Lan Qiren terdiam sebentar sebelum bertanya. "Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

Semua murid menggeleng, jadi Lan Qiren tidak ingin repot - repot mendesak mereka. Jika mereka tidak ingin bertanya, dia hanya harus segera mengakhiri kelasnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Sekejap saja, para murid terlihat lebih rileks, mereka meregangkan otot yang kaku. Bukan hanya aura Lan Qiren yang begitu menekan mereka, tetapi kejadian beberapa saat lalu benar - benar menegangkan. 

Tapi, melihat Wei Wuxian yang masih tampak shock. Tidak ada diantara mereka yang berani mengungkit secara terang - terangan, jadi mereka hanya akan menyimpannya untuk nanti. Menggunjingkan seseorang dari balik punggung mereka itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Dengan begitu para murid pun bergegas pergi ke aula untuk makan siang, sambil membicarakan masalah yang terjadi hari ini.

Jiang Cheng baru saja menutup bukunya saat dia menoleh ke arah Wei Wuxian, lalu bertanya. "Kau akan pergi ke aula atau ingin aku mengantarkan makanan ke kamar mu?"

Sesaat Wei Wuxian terdiam sebelum menggeleng. "Tetua Lan Qiren memberikan tugas padaku, jadi aku akan pergi ke pavilliun perpustakaan."

"Tidak ada yang melarangmu untuk makan, sebelum pergi kesana."

Wei Wuxian diam lagi. Melihatnya membuat Jiang Cheng menghela nafas frustasi, dia menarik kedua bahu saudaranya, memaksa agar memandang dirinya lalu berkata dengan hati - hati. "Semua yang terjadi hari ini, itu karena aku tidak segera membangunkanmu sehingga kau terlambat dan mengalami peristiwa seperti tadi. Aku minta maaf."

"Tidak. Itu bukan salahmu, hanya ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku," Wei Wuxian menjawab.

"Semua orang memiliki hal - hal seperti itu, bagaimana bisa kau menilai dirimu aneh?!"

Wei Wuxian melirik dari bahu Jiang Cheng, tidak jauh dari tempat duduk yang hanya berjarak satu meja. Dia bisa melihat Jin Zixuan duduk dengan tenang, wajahnya angkuh seperti biasa. Perasaan berdebar yang hampir sama kembali dirasakan Wei Wuxian setelah menatap wajah halus disana.

Ketika tanpa sengaja beralih ke atas, Wei Wuxian hampir tidak bisa merasakan jantungnya lagi ketika ternyata tatapan Jin Zixuan terkunci padanya entah sejak kapan. Dia bahkan sulit untuk melepaskan tatapannya jika Jiang Cheng tidak mencubit pipinya, membuatnya sadar.

"Jadi, apa yang kau tunggu?" tanya Jiang Cheng.

Wei Wuxian merasa pikirannya kosong, dia tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh Jiang Cheng dan hanya memasang wajah bingung. "Apa?"

Jiang Cheng menghela nafas kasar sebelum kembali mengulang ucapannya. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke pavilliun perpustakaan lebih dulu lalu pergi mengambil makan siangmu. Kau bisa memakannya di tingzi sebelum menjalankan tugasmu. Sekarang sudah dengar?"

Dengan acuh tak acuh Wei Wuxian menjawab. "Aku dengar, aku dengar."

Sekali lagi Jiang Cheng mendesah pelan. "Sejak tadi kau banyak melamun. Aku tahu kau pasti masih terkejut. Tapi, jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, untuk apa gunanya aku disini, jika tidak bisa menjagamu?!"

Wei Wuxian mendengus dengan senyum mengejek yang sengaja diperjelas lalu berkata. "Memang apa yang bisa dilakukan alpha muda sepertimu? Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka menggunakan tatapanmu." 

Mendengar Wei Wuxian menertawakannya, Jiang Cheng tidak tahan lalu kembali mencubit pipi saudaranya. "Kamu bocah nakal!"

"Lalu kau apa? Anjing kecil?!"

Keduanya berguling, saling membalas satu sama lain dengan Wei Wuxian yang tidak henti - hentinya tertawa.

Meski merasakan sakit akibat poninya ditarik dengan ganas, Jiang Cheng merasa sedikit lega karena Wei Wuxian tampak sudah kembali seperti biasanya.

Bahkan Lan Wangji yang sejak tadi duduk dengan tubuh tegapnya, yang bahkan sama sekali tidak berubah sedikit pun, berpura - pura tidak melihat mereka berdua karena telah melanggar peraturan Gusu Lan kesekian. Dia cukup perhatian untuk tidak membuat Wei Wuxian mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. 

Ditekan oleh alpha yang bukan orang tercintanya adalah sebuah mimpi buruk bagi para omega. Sekuat apapun mental yang mereka miliki, tetap akan meninggalkan bekas yang mendalam dan mengukir sebuah trauma jika tidak segera ditangani.

Sementara itu, dari balik mejanya. Jin Zixuan tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya pada Wei Wuxian. Dia menekan dadanya yang sejak tadi terasa tidak nyaman. Semakin lama, dia semakin mengerti arti dari semua yang terjadi, tapi cukup takut untuk memulainya.

Karenanya, dia hanya bisa mengamati semuanya dalam diam.

'Sudah kutemukan,' ujarnya dalam hati.

.....


	4. Chapter 4

.....

Waktu makan siang baru saja berlalu. Setelah memastikan Wei Wuxian masuk ke dalam paviliun perpustakaan, Jiang Cheng pun meninggalkan Wei Wuxian yang tertawa geli sambil melambaikan tangan kepadanya, itu karena dirinya merasa jika Jiang Cheng terlihat seperti induk ayam yang tidak rela meninggalkan anaknya. 

Bagaimana Jiang Cheng bisa seperti itu disaat dirinya sudah beranjak dewasa? Wei Wuxian bukan anak - anak lagi, tetapi Jiang Cheng masih saja sangat posesif padanya.

Setelah sosok saudaranya tidak lagi terlihat, Wei Wuxian berjalan ke arah paviliun perpustakaan Gusu Lan untuk menyelesaikan tugas hukuman yang diberikan kepadanya.

Wei Wuxian berhenti sejenak di depan pintu kayu kertas dengan ukiran awan. Ia tampak menghela nafas, menatap tanpa minat pada jemarinya yang bersiap untuk menggeser pintu. 

Meskipun paviliun Gusu Lan dibangun sangat besar bertingkat dua, dengan keindahan pepohonan magnolia yang tumbuh mengitari bangunan, tetap saja, menerima hukuman menyalin ribuan peraturan akan menjadi sangat membosankan. Terlebih lagi jika itu hanya berdua saja dengan Lan Wangji. 

Apa yang lebih sial daripada ini? Dia lebih baik memilih untuk dicambuk zidian oleh madam Yu ketimbang harus mati bosan di dalam paviliun.

Wei Wuxian masih tampak melamun, saat pintu perpustakaan menggeser terbuka. Ia mundur beberapa langkah akibat terkejut.

"Zewu Jun, kau disini? Kukira sekarang ini kau sedang berada di paviliun barat untuk mengajar seni musik?" tanyanya ketika melihat Lan Xichen keluar dari ruangan.

Lan Xichen juga sama terkejutnya melihat Wei Wuxian merenung di depan pintu. Ia tampak berdehem sesaat, gerakannya terlihat mencurigakan tetapi Wei Wuxian tidak menyadarinya, "Aku baru saja menemui Wangji untuk makan siang," jelasnya. "Apa yang Tuan muda Wei lakukan disini?"

Bibir Wei Wuxian mengerucut saat menjawab, "Tetua Lan Qiren memintaku untuk menyalin peraturan Gusu Lan. Ini sangat menyebalkan, Zewu Jun, kenapa peraturan sekte kalian begitu banyak?!" protes Wei Wuxian. 

Lan Xichen tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, jadi ia hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi.

Seolah mengingat bahwa dia harus bergegas, Lan Xichen berniat mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka berdua. Ia tidak ingin membuat para murid menunggu lama dan memberikan contoh buruk dengan datang terlambat.

"Sepertinya aku harus memberikan ketenangan padamu untuk menyelesaikan tugas dengan baik, Wei Gongzi," ujar Lan Xichen. Dia membenarkan kembali jubahnya hingga menjadi sangat rapi, kemudian bersiap pergi, "Wangji mungkin terlalu kaku, tapi dia sangat bisa diandalkan. Aku berharap kau bisa berteman baik dengannya."

Wei Wuxian tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja, tentu saja. Aku sangat ahli dalam hal itu, tidak perlu cemas."

Lan Xichen tersenyum lagi, "Baiklah, aku permisi."

Tak lama setelah Lan Xichen pergi, Wei Wuxian mendengus dengan angkuh, "Lihatlah itu Lan Zhan, bahkan Zewu Jun begitu memikirkanmu, dia takut kalau adiknya tumbuh tanpa memiliki seorang pun teman seumur hidupnya. Kau harus bersyukur kepada langit dan bumi karena memiliki kakak seperti Zewu Jun."

Sambil bersenandung kecil, Wei Wuxian masuk ke dalam paviliun perpustakaan. Ruangan itu sepi, suasananya terasa hening dan dingin. Rak - rak tinggi tersusun rapi penuh dengan buku bersampul. 

Wei Wuxian mengitari seluruh ruangan yang diterangi cahaya matahari dari jendela besar disetiap sisi. Meski sudah menyapu pandangan ke semua sudut, ia masih belum menemukan sosok Lan Wangji. 

"Kemana Lan Zhan? Bukankah Zewu Jun telah bertemu dengannya, seharusnya dia ada di sekitar sini, bukan?" Wei Wuxian terus berjalan berkeliling mengitari ruangan sambil bergumam.

Merasa seolah dirinya melakukan hal yang sia - sia, Wei Wuxian akhirnya menyerah. Ia membanting tubuhnya sendiri ke atas lantai kayu. Tubuhnya terbentang menghadap langit - langit.

"Nyaman sekali, sepertinya sangat cocok digunakan untuk tidur siang," Wei Wuxian melipat kedua tangannya, kemudian menyelipkannya di belakang kepala sebagai bantal, salah satu kakinya yang ditekuk bergoyang - goyang, "Tetua Lan Qiren tidak bisa menyalahkan aku untuk ini. Aku sudah datang kesini, tetapi Lan Zhan tidak ada ditempat. Lagipula, siapa yang mau repot - repot menyalin empat salinan ribuan peraturan, hanya orang bodoh yang mau melakukannya," Wei Wuxian berbicara sendiri kemudian tertawa. 

"Mn. Dan itu kau."

Wei Wuxian terlonjak kaget hingga ia duduk dengan tergesa - gesa, membuat kepalanya berputar sesaat akibat darah yang naik tiba - tiba.

"Lan Zhan?!!" seru Wei Wuxian.

Lan Wangji berdiri diatas anak tangga dekat rak buku, fiturnya tampak dingin seperti biasa. Tadinya, ia akan pergi mencari Wei Wuxian, karena mengira bahwa pemuda dari Yunmeng itu akan lari mengabaikan hukumannya. Ia sudah bersiap untuk menyeretnya dengan sepenuh hati agar Wei Wuxian bisa menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan oleh pamannya. 

Tapi, siapa sangka, ketika ia turun dari lantai dua, dirinya mendapati pemuda yang dicarinya sedang asik berguling malas di atas lantai kayu.

Lan Wangji acuh tak acuh, meski begitu ia sangat taat dengan tugas yang sudah diberikan padanya. Ia tidak ingin mengulur banyak waktu, lalu segera memanggil Wei Wuxian ikut bersamanya, "Kita akan pergi ke lantai dua."

Wei Wuxian melihat Lan Wangji masih sama membosankannya, dia tidak tahan untuk tidak menggoda, "Kenapa kau terburu - buru seperti itu? Sudah tidak tahan ingin berduaan denganku?"

Lan Wangji hampir tersandung jubahnya saat mendengar ucapan Wei Wuxian, ia menatap tajam, "Jangan berbicara omong kosong," 

Bersamaan dengan itu, Wei Wuxian tertawa terbahak - bahak, dahi Lan Wangji hampir berkedut mendengar tawa menyebalkan itu.

"Cepat naik!" perintah Lan Wangji.

"Kukira kau lebih suka berada diatas, Lan Zhan?" jawab Wei Wuxian, sudut bibirnya terangkat naik.

Lan Wangji mengerutkan dahinya sejenak sebelum berbalik dengan kasar ketika menyadari apa maksud ucapan Wei Wuxian. Ia meraih salah satu buku dari rak, kemudian melemparkannya pada Wei Wuxian. Wajahnya tampak garang, "Kau, tidak tahu malu!"

Hanya sebuah buku kecil, tentu saja Wei Wuxian bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah. Tawanya terdengar semakin keras, hingga ia harus menekuk pinggang dan menahan perutnya yang sakit akibat terbahak. 

Ia sangat menyukai setiap kali menggoda Lan Wangji. Itu karena, Lan Wangji selalu memiliki wajah yang kaku dan tanpa ekspresi, jadi ia ingin melihat lebih banyak reaksi pada diri Lan Wangji. Dan itu menjadi kesenangan sendiri.

Tidak ingin menunggu Wei Wuxian tertawa lebih lama, Lan Wangji pun kembali menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. 

Melihat Lan Wangji meninggalkannya, Wei Wuxian bergegas mengikutinya. Ia memperlebar langkah untuk menyusul Lan Wangji dengan menaiki dua atau tiga anak tangga sekaligus. Hingga keduanya hanya berjarak dua kaki.

Setelah merasa sangat dekat, Wei Wuxian kemudian berbicara, "Lan Zhan, aku lupa memberitahumu sesuatu."

Lan Wangji tidak bereaksi banyak untuk menanggapi, tapi ia melirik sinis pada Wei Wuxian tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

Karena tidak bisa melihat wajah Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian merasa diabaikan, jadi ia berusaha untuk semakin dekat, tubuhnya hampir bersentuhan jika saja Lan Wangji tidak mengelak dengan melangkah lebih cepat.

Wei Wuxian mengangkat alisnya, bibirnya tersenyum tapi nada suaranya dibuat serius ketika ia berkata, "Lihatlah, pita dahimu tampak miring dan jubah dalammu terbuka."

Tepat setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, Wei Wuxian bahkan tidak bisa tertawa ketika melihat Lan Wangji benar - benar tersandung langkahnya sendiri kemudian jatuh. Ia tertegun hingga tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Sementara itu, Lan Wangji membenarkan letak pita dahi dan jubahnya secara diam - diam.

'Memalukan,' batinnya.

.....

Sudah hampir tiba waktu senja, ketika Wei Wuxian akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan hukumannya. Ia melemparkan kuas ke atas meja, kemudian memijat jemarinya yang mati rasa. Wei Wuxian bisa melihat ujung jarinya memerah.

"Sakit sekali, ini sakit. Aku tidak mau lagi!" keluh Wei Wuxian, seraya menelungkupkan kepalanya ke atas meja, kedua tangannya terjulur ke depan.

Lan Wangji hanya meliriknya lalu mendesah diam - diam. Ia menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya, lalu berkata, "Kau boleh pergi."

Wei Wuxian mendongak untuk melihat Lan Wangji, "Aiya, Lan Zhan! Aku baru saja selesai mengerjakan empat salinan peraturan sektemu, empat salinan! Dan kau bahkan, tidak ingin memberiku waktu istirahat sebentar setelah semuanya? Betapa kejamnya, Lan Zhan!"

Lan Wangji tidak berkedip, tetapi mengangguk, "Mn, baiklah. Kau bisa istirahat sekarang."

Melihat ekspresi kaku Lan Wangji membuat Wei Wuxian hampir saja melepaskan tawa, namun coba ia tahan. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin membuat Lan Wangji marah lalu mengusirnya. Karena saat ini, ia benar - benar lelah dan ingin mengembalikan tenaganya, sebelum kembali ke paviliun omega.

Ia merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing akibat berkutat dengan banyaknya tulisan selama ia menyalin. Karenanya, Wei Wuxian meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan wajah menoleh kesamping. 

Pada saat itu, ia mendapati Lan Wangji berdiri dari duduknya, mengangkat dua tumpukan buku bersampul biru dengan kedua tangannya. 

Wei Wuxian tampak terkejut, ia bertanya, "Lan Zhan, apa kau membaca semua buku itu selama menungguku?"

Lan Wangji mengangguk saat bibirnya menjawab, "Ya."

"Apa kau bercanda?!" Wei Wuxian hampir terpekik. 

Bagaimana tidak, tumpukan buku itu menutupi seluruh wajah Lan Wangji sampai sebatas kepala ketika diangkat. Wei Wuxian tidak tahu pasti, berapa jumlah buku yang sudah dibaca oleh Lan Wangji, tapi itu pasti lebih dari tiga puluh. 

Wei Wuxian mendecak lidahnya beberapa kali akibat takjub. Dirinya hanya mampu membaca lima buku tanpa bosan dalam sehari dan itu pun semuanya adalah buku porno. 

Sementara Wei Wuxian sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Lan Wangji sudah bergerak, mengembalikan buku pada tempatnya masing - masing dengan sangat rapi, letak bukunya pun persis sama seperti saat ia mengambilnya.

Wei Wuxian memperhatikan punggung Lan Wangji, tali pita dahi yang menjuntai berkibar pelan. Saat itulah, ia merasa telah mengingat sesuatu. Dengan satu tangan di atas meja, Wei Wuxian meluruskan tubuhnya untuk menopang kepalanya. 

Bibirnya tertarik ke atas saat ia berbicara, "Oh ya, Lan Zhan. Sebelum datang kemari, aku berpapasan dengan Zewu Jun."

Wei Wuxian sengaja menggantung ucapannya untuk melihat reaksi Lan Wangji. Seolah tidak mempedulikan, Lan Wangji masih melanjutkan kegiatannya merapikan buku. Namun, Wei Wuxian bisa melihat detail kecil seperti gerakan Lan Wangji yang sedikit lebih lambat dari sebelumnya. Bisa dikatakan, Lan Wangji mulai terganggu dengan ucapannya.

Kemudian Wei Wuxian pun melanjutkan, "Zewu Jun mengatakan padaku kalau dia sedang makan siang. Tapi, sejak tadi aku tidak melihat ada kotak makan siang atau semacamnya."

Wei Wuxian membuat dirinya seolah tengah mencari sesuatu, dengan berpura - pura menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, lalu ke kiri. Sementara itu, Lan Wangji telah menghentikan tangannya dari menata buku, namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun.

Sudut bibir Wei Wuxian terangkat semakin tinggi, "Kupikir kalian makan siang bersama di perpustakaan. Tapi sepertinya, hanya Zewu Jun saja yang menikmati makan siangnya."

"Apa yang coba kau katakan?" Lan Wangji pun tidak tahan dengan ucapan ambigu Wei Wuxian.

"Memangnya apa?" seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya, Wei Wuxian menjawab dengan pertanyaan.

Jemari Lan Wangji pada buku menguat, meski begitu, ia mencoba tenang ketika berbalik melihat Wei Wuxian. Tatapannya tajam menusuk.

Wei Wuxian mencoba bersikap bodoh tetapi ia tidak bisa menahan seringaian pada bibirnya, "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"Kau, memalukan!" kata Lan Wangji.

Kedua alis Wei Wuxian terangkat, "Apa yang membuatku memalukan? Jika aku mengatakan apa yang telah Zewu Jun lakukan selama makan siang, bukankah itu akan lebih memalukan?"

Bibir Lan Wangji mengerat, tidak menjawab. Tetapi tatapannya semakin tajam hingga terasa dingin dan entah bagaimana Wei Wuxian merasa tubuhnya sedikit menggigil. Tatapan alpha selalu saja bisa mempengaruhi tubuh omeganya.

Kala itu, Lan Wangji tiba - tiba saja menjatuhkan semua buku yang dibawanya. Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Wei Wuxian, ia melangkah cepat ke arah Wei Wuxian yang sama sekali tidak mengantisipasi perubahan suasana seperti ini. 

Wei Wuxian hanya bisa membiarkan pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram kuat oleh Lan Wangji, akibat dirinya tidak bisa merespon dengan baik. Ia tidak bisa menghindar.

"Berdiri dan pergi dari sini!" suara Lan Wangji terdengar penuh emosi.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Wei Wuxian, ia menariknya kasar, memaksa Wei Wuxian berdiri dan berniat akan menyeretnya keluar dari perpusatakaan, tetapi akibat gerakannya yang sembrono, ia membuat tubuh Wei Wuxian oleng. Lutut Wei Wuxian terantuk meja kayu hingga jatuh menabrak dada Lan Wangji.

Akibat gerak refleknya, Wei Wuxian mencengkeram asal jubah Lan Wangji agar dirinya tidak jatuh. 

Hal sama terjadi pada Lan Wangji, yang pada saat itu dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Wei Wuxian agar tidak jatuh. 

Tubuh mereka berdua terjalin tanpa jarak. Beruntung saja mereka hanya terjebak pada gerakan kecil, jika saja mereka bergerak lebih kasar, tentu mereka harus merasakan kemungkinan terburuk jatuh ke arah jendela dari lantai dua.

Sementara keduanya sedang memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Seseorang diluar yang tampak sedang berjalan ke arah paviliun, tiba - tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya. Sengaja atau tidak, orang itu tidak hentinya melihat ke arah jendela dan kebetulan mendapati pemandangan dimana kedua orang saling berpelukan.

Tatapannya tidak lepas dari sosok Wei Wuxian dalam pelukan Lan Wangji. Ia merasa tidak suka dan tanpa sadar aura alphanya menguar kuat.

Merasakan seseorang menatapnya dengan aura tidak biasa, Wei Wuxian merasakan cemas dalam hatinya. Ia melepaskan diri dari Lan Wangji dengan sentakan kecil. Menatap sebentar ke arah Lan Wangji dengan tatapan bingung.

'Lan Zhan tidak mengeluarkan aura alphanya, lalu kenapa tubuhku merespon seperti ini?' Wei Wuxian membatin. 'Tunggu. Aroma ini, mungkinkah?'

Tepat ketika itu, Wei Wuxian seolah menyadari sesuatu. Dia membuang pandangan ke luar jendela. Bahkan sebelum dirinya bisa mencari, kedua matanya segera menangkap sosok pemuda dengan jubah kuning emasnya berdiri tidak jauh dari bangunan paviliun, menguncinya ke dalam mata pemuda itu, hingga seseorang yang berada dekat dengan pemuda itu pasti bisa melihat refleksi Wei Wuxian tercetak jelas dikedua manik madunya.

"Gawat, Jin Zixuan?" Wei Wuxian hampir tidak bisa berbicara dan berbisik sebagai gantinya.

Tanpa perlu menunggu, kondisi tubuh Wei Wuxian yang langka segera merespon dengan baik ketika omega dalam dirinya merasakan pasangan alphanya. Ya, mereka telah berjodoh. Dirinya dan Jin Zixuan. Sehingga, tiap kali dirinya bertemu dengan Jin Zixuan, tubuhnya akan selalu memberikan balasan.

Aroma lembut bunga plum terlepas dari tubuh Wei Wuxian dan segera memenuhi perpustakaan. Tidak hanya itu, ketika angin berhembus, aroma yang dikeluarkan oleh Wei Wuxian menjadi semakin liar kemudian menyebar diterbangkan angin, lalu terpecah di udara. Mengirimkannya ke seluruh arah mata angin hingga aroma omega milik Wei Wuxian menyelimuti Yun Shen Buzhi Chu.

Bukan hanya Jin Zixuan dan Lan Wangji, tetapi para alpha yang mencium aroma ini mulai tampak gelisah.

Lan Qiren pada saat itu tengah menikmati teh hijau miliknya ketika ia mencium aroma samar yang dikenalnya. Aura feromon milik Wei Wuxian.

Ia terkejut, "Bagaimana bisa, bukankah aku sudah menekannya dengan pil herbal untuk menekan feromon omega?! Wei Ying, kau benar - benar..."

Tanpa sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Lan Qiren berdiri dari duduknya kemudian bergegas pergi untuk menemukan Wei Wuxian.

Di lantai dua paviliun perpustakaan, Lan Wangji mencengkeram lengan Wei Wuxian semakin erat, hingga Wei Wuxian meringis ketika merasakan tulangnya seperti akan remuk. 

Ia merintih, "Lan Zhan," dengan suara serak dan mata berair seperti buah persik, Wei Wuxian tampak seperti omega yang ingin ditiduri. 

Lan Wangji menggeram, ia sedang mencoba mempertahankan pikiran rasionalnya. Tetapi, bagi seorang alpha, feromon omega adalah candu yang sulit di tolak.

Dari bawah sana, Jin Zixuan melihat situasi yang sepertinya akan menjadi sedikit berbahaya. Tanpa sadar ia berteriak, "Wei Wuxian, lari! Kesini!"

Ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil, Wei Wuxian segera menoleh. Ia bisa melihat Zixuan berada tidak jauh dari sana, mengulurkan kedua tangan ke arahnya, bersiap untuk menangkapnya jika ia melompat dari jendela. 

Tapi, melepaskan diri dengan keadaannya yang mabuk oleh aura alpha sangatlah sulit. Terlebih lagi, sebagai murid Gusu Lan, Lan Wangji benar - benar memiliki kekuatan tangan yang luar biasa.

Wei Wuxian hanya bisa merintih, "Jin Zixuan."

Nafas Wei Wuxian tampak tidak teratur, seluruh wajahnya penuh semburat merah dan kakinya lemas, ia hampir terjatuh tapi berhasil berpegangan pada lengan Lan Wangji.

Merasakan sentuhan omega yang sedang mabuk, Lan Wangji benar - benar tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama. Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Kedua tangannya beralih mencengkeram tubuh Wei Wuxian hingga omega di depannya tidak berdaya, menatapnya penuh gairah.

"Wei Wuxian, kemarilah!" Jin Zixuan berteriak panik.

Namun, apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Wei Wuxian selain tunduk pada alpha dan mengharapkan sebuah sentuhan?

Bersamaan dengan itu, dari kejauhan di segala arah, Jin Zixuan mendengar langkah kaki acak yang berlari menuju ke arah ini. Kedua matanya terbelalak, itu pasti suara langkah kaki para alpha yang tengah bergegas akibat menciun aroma omega. Tentu saja Jin Zixuan tidak bisa membiarkannya lebih lama. Memusatkan qi pada kedua kakinya, Jin Zixuan mencoba melompat ke lantai dua dari jendela yang terbuka, ia berhasil mendarat pada kusen jendela. 

Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu perpustakaan terbuka dan sosok Lan Xichen memasuki ruangan dengan langkah tenang, "Wangji, apa kau sudah selesai-"

Lan Xichen belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, ketika aroma bunga plum segera memenuhi indera penciumannya tanpa halangan. 

Wajahnya masih setenang biasanya, tetapi tatapanya sudah terkunci pada Wei Wuxian seolah itu adalah sebuah target yang harus ia dapatkan.

Dalam waktu singkat, ketiga alpha saling berebut, saling bertarung dengan insting dan feromon yang mereka keluarkan. Mencoba menekan satu sama lain hingga salah satu dari mereka keluar sebagai pemenang dan berhak mendapatkan omega.

Sedangkan Wei Wuxian sudah tidak bisa merasakan dirinya lagi. Dikelilingi oleh feromon alpha yang sama - sama menginginkannya, Wei Wuxian bisa merasakan jika ini berlangsung lama, maka dirinya akan mati dalam kegilaan. 

"Nnhh."

Erangan yang diiringi nafas terengah merangsang ke dalam pendengaran para alpha, meningkatkan gairah yang semakin besar. Ketiganya pun merespon dengan cara berbeda. 

Kala itu, Lan Xichen bereaksi lebih cepat dari yang lain. Kedua alpha lainnya bahkan tidak begitu memperhatikan gerakan Lan Xichen ketika alpha itu sudah lebih dulu menyambar tubuh Wei Wuxian dari tangan adiknya lalu membantingnya ke atas meja. Lan Xichen hanya menggunakan kekuatan kecil terapi ia sudah bisa menekan omega dibawahnya tanpa banyak perlawanan.

Kedua alpha lainnya menggeram dengan nada penuh ancaman ketika Lan Xichen membalas mereka dengan sama tajamnya, tidak mau mengalah. 

Sementara ketiga alpha saling menggeram marah, Wei Wuxian terus saja mengerang dibawah kungkungan alpha. 

Ia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi, selain hasrat yang sulit ditahan.

"Zixuan," desahnya terus menerus.

.....


	5. Chapter 5

.....

Suasana di dalam paviliun perpustakaan penuh dengan kekacauan. Aroma ketiga alpha begitu kuat, mereka menekan satu sama lain tanpa mengendurkan kewaspadaan, saling memperebutkan siapa yang berhak atas diri omega.

Sementara Wei Wuxian benar - benar tidak berkutik, ketika dirinya ditenggelamkan dalam feromon para alpha, bibirnya hanya bisa mengerang dengan tak berdaya.

Jin Zixuan semakin menggeram keras, ketika melihat Wei Wuxian ditekan begitu kuat oleh Lan Xichen.

"Zewu Jun, lepaskan dia!" ujarnya, marah.

Tidak peduli apa, Lan Xichen sama sekali tak acuh. Ia membalas tatapan tajam Jin Zixuan dengan matanya yang merah. Hampir sulit mengenali Lan Xichen, karena wajah lembutnya kini tak lagi ada.

Melihat dirinya diabaikan, Jin Zixuan berbalik ke arah Lan Wangji. "Lan er Gongzi, lakukan sesuatu! Jika kita tidak menghentikan mereka, aku takut Yun Shen Buzhi Chu akan jatuh pada kekacauan. Para alpha telah mencium feromon omega Wei Wuxian dan sedang menuju kemari," ujar Jin Zixuan.

Lan Wangji tidak menjawab, pandangannya masih terkunci pada alpha dan omega yang kini tengah berguling jatuh ke atas lantai. Meski begitu, Lan Wangji mendengarkan penjelasan Jin Zixuan, kemudian mengangguk. 

"Tunggu apa lagi?!" tanya Jin Zixuan mendesak tidak sabar.

Dengan panik, Jin Zixuan mencoba mendekati Lan Xichen, yang kini tampak sedang menciumi leher Wei Wuxian, mencoba mencari tengkuk omega dengan insting ingin menandainya. 

Jin Zixuan menarik pundak Lan Xichen agar menjauh dari Wei Wuxian. Tetapi tidak semudah itu, Lan Xichen tiba - tiba mengubah posisinya dengan berguling ke samping, kemudian menendang Jin Zixuan hingga terpental membentur dinding samping jendela.

Wei Wuxian tersentak saat melihat kabur tubuh Jin Zixuan terjatuh dengan lututnya. "Hentikan...." lirihnya. "Jangan sakiti dia...." lanjutnya dengan suara serak.

Dada Jin Zixuan terasa ngilu, ia bisa merasakan rasa panas disana. Tendangan dari seorang alpha dengan tingkat kultivasi teratas tentu bukan main - main.

Pada saat itu, terdengar suara gaduh tidak jauh dari sana. Itu adalah para alpha Gusu Lan, yang saat ini tengah mengikuti aroma dari feromon omega, membuat mereka gila dan melupakan etiket kesopanan.

Merasakan begitu banyak alpha lainnya, Lan Xichen agaknya sedikit terganggu, ia menjadi tidak fokus, mencoba meraih Wei Wuxian untuk membawanya pergi ke tempat yang aman agar dirinya bisa menyantapnya sendirian.

Tentu saja, baik Lan Wangji dan Jin Zixuan menyadari gelagat itu dan berusaha menghalangi Lan Xichen untuk membawa Wei Wuxian kabur.

"Menyingkir!" geram Lan Xichen ketika kedua alpha lain memblokirnya.

Lan Wangji sedang mencoba menutup inderanya untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya akan feromon Wei Wuxian, saat ia perlahan mendekat ke arah kakaknya, "Xiong Zhang, sadarlah!" katanya.

Kerlingan mata Lan Xichen sedikit tidak fokus, saat ia menyapu sosok Lan Wangji, jemari panjangnya yang mencengkeram leher Wei Wuxian tampak bergetar dan giginya tidak berhenti bergemeletuk. Lan Xichen tampak sedang berusaha kembali pada dirinya sendiri, mencoba melawan insting buas yang ada pada dirinya.

Tetapi, semakin tinggi tingkat kultivasi, semakin sulit untuk menekan aroma omega yang sudah merasuki indera penciuman. Karena, semakin sensitif dan peka mereka pada rangsangan yang dikeluarkan oleh omega. 

Lan Wangji memperpendek jarak dengan langkah kecil, sesekali ia akan memanggil kakaknya untuk membuat Lan Xichen tetap sadar. Meski itu tidaklah mudah, karena semakin ia mendekat, semakin insting alpha mereka bertemu satu sama lain dan menciptakan aura permusuhan yang kental, terlebih ketika mereka memiliki omega yang tengah diperebutkan.

"Lan Zhan, tolong aku," bisik Wei Wuxian.

Seketika itu, Lan Wangji benar - benar berhenti mengintai kakaknya dan mengubah fokusnya pada Wei Wuxian. Getaran halus dari suara Wei Wuxian benar - benar meracuni pikiran Lan Wangji. Sungguh tercela, karena ikatan antara alpha dan omega sangat sulit untuk digantikan.

Apel adam Lan Wangji tampak bergerak pelan, "Wei Ying," gumam Lan Wangji tanpa sadar.

Sementara itu, Jin Zixuan tampak sedang menahan rasa sakit seraya mencoba untuk bangkit. Melihat jika dua alpha juga tertarik pada Wei Wuxian, Jin Zixuan tidak akan sopan lagi.

Membentuk segel di tangan, ia menggunakan teknik Lanling Jin, dengan memusatkan qi pada jari - jarinya, Jin Zixuan menciptakan benang spiritual tipis dan panjang, kemudian mengarahkannya pada tubuh Wei Wuxian, mencoba menariknya keluar dari cengkeraman Lan Xichen. 

Tapi na'as, karna dengan mudah serangan menyelinapnya berhasil dipatahkan oleh Lan Xichen dengan memotong benang spiritualnya.

Jin Zixuan terlihat kesal ketika ia berkata, "Kamu menyakitinya, Zewu Jun. Lepaskan dia!"

"Dan apa kamu tidak akan menyakitinya jika aku melepaskannya?" balas Lan Xichen.

"Aku tidak akan! Dia adalah pasanganku, dia milikku, bagaimana bisa kamu menahannya seperti itu?! Sadarkanlah dirimu dan kembalikan dia padaku!" Jin Zixuan sama sekali tidak menyerah.

Lan Xichen terkekeh kecil dengan seringai kuat. Bahkan Lan Wangji tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melebarkan matanya karna terkejut. Sosok kakak di depannya tampak seperti orang lain.

"Jika benar dia adalah milikmu, seharusnya disini...." Lan Xichen menyibak rambut yang menutupi tengkuk Wei Wuxian, kemudian mengecup leher kecil itu perlahan, lalu menjilatinya. "....sudah ada tanda kepemilikan, bukan begitu?" lanjutnya.

Ketika itu, Wei Wuxian tidak bisa menahan desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tengkuknya terasa gatal, saat Lan Xichen mengendusnya dan tanpa sadar ia merendahkan kepalanya, hanya untuk memperlihatkan tempat kelemahan omega miliknya lebih banyak. 

"Lihatlah! Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak peduli, kepada siapa dia akan ditandai dan tidak berbuat apa - apa," ejek Lan Xichen, memberikan senyum jahat yang belum pernah terlihat sebelumnya.

Kedua tinju Jin Zixuan mengepal di samping tubuhnya. Dirinya sama sekali tidak menyangka, ketika alpha dalam diri Lan Xichen mabuk oleh feromon omega, laki - laki lembut dan penuh dengan kesopanan seperti Zewu Jun akan bisa menjadi begitu agresif. Senyumnya yang sehalus kelopak bunga musim semi dan selalu bisa menenangkan hati semua orang, tampak begitu arogan saat ini.

Jin Zixuan sama sekali tidak menanggapi perkataan Lan Xichen, ia hanya terus memperhatikan gerak gerik alpha di depannya dengan waspada. Dari tempatnya, ia bisa melihat tubuh Wei Wuxian sudah terkulai lemas, bahkan tidak bisa berdiri dengan benar jika Lan Xichen tidak melingkarkan lengan untuk menahan pinggangnya. 

Semakin memandangnya, nafas Jin Zixuan menjadi semakin berat. Bahkan dirinya yang memiliki tingkat kultivasi dibawah Lan Xichen, tidak bisa menolak godaan dari omega begitu lama. Jika saja hanya ada mereka berdua, Jin Zixuan sudah pasti akan menerkam Wei Wuxian tanpa keraguan.

Pada saat dirinya tenggelam dalam pikirannya, yang membuat bagian dari dirinya menjadi keras. Jin Zixuan mendapati Wei Wuxian tengah berjuang mengangkat kepala untuk menatap dirinya. 

Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, keduanya seolah merasakan tubuh mereka adalah medan magnet berbeda yang saling tarik menaik, ingin menempel dan menjamah satu sama lain. 

Aroma manis dan segar yang menguar bersama menjadi semakin pekat memenuhi perpustakaan. Bukan hanya Jin Zixuan sendiri, tetapi Lan Wangji yang hampir menahan alpha dalam dirinya menjadi goyah dan hampir menyerah akibat feromon Wei Wuxian semakin kuat.

Hanya jika melihat mate'nya, omega seperti Wei Wuxian bisa mengeluarkan aroma harum yang memikat. Pada saat heat pun, feromon miliknya tidak akan sekuat ini. Tentu saja itu akan menjadi bencana besar, jika omega berjodoh seperti mereka bertemu di dalam keramaian yang tidak diinginkan.

Seolah tersadar apa yang sudah ia lakukan, Jin Zixuan tersentak dari tempatnya dan mencoba meraih Wei Wuxian. Hampir berteriak, Jin Zixuan mengingatkan, "Tidak! Jangan lakukan itu, Wei Wuxian-"

Terlambat, Lan Xichen yang berada paling dekat dengan Wei Wuxian sudah kehilangan kesadarannya dan sepenuhnya dikendalikan oleh insting alpha. Ia menarik tubuh Wei Wuxian kemudian menubrukannya pada rak kayu penuh buku, gerakannya sangat keras hingga mereka yang melihat yakin akan ada memar pada wajah Wei Wuxian setelah ini.

Dengan mudah tubuh Wei Wuxian dikunci, tidak bisa bergerak walau hanya untuk bernafas.

Lan Xichen tanpa halangan menelanjangi Wei Wuxian dengan tatapan matanya yang buas. Hembusan nafasnya terasa panas ketika jatuh menyapu tengkuk Wei Wuxian. Ia menjilat tengkuk Wei Wuxian beberapa kali sebelum menggigitnya untuk memberikan tanda.

Tepat sebelum gigi itu menancap pada tengkuk omega. Lan Wangji sudah lebih dulu berlari ke arah kakaknya, dengan lompatan kecil ia mendaratkan tendangan yang efeknya begitu luar biasa. Tubuh Lan Xichen terpelanting jauh, berguling di lantai kayu sebelum menabrak rak buku lainnya.

"Lan Zhan?" 

Tubuh Lan Wangji menegang ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dengan lengan jubahnya, Lan Wangji menutup hidungnya yang mancung ketika matanya melirik Wei Wuxian. 

Nafasnya tercekat. Ia segera menarik tubuh Wei Wuxian yang hampir jatuh ke arahnya.

"Lan er Gongzi, jangan lakukan apapun-"

Belum sempat Jin Zixuan menyelesaikan ucapannya, Lan Wangji sudah lebih dulu melemparkan tubuh Wei Wuxian kepadanya dengan satu tangan. 

Ia bahkan tidak berbalik ketika berkata, "Pergi ke selatan. Di belakang kuil. Pemandian air dingin akan menekan feromon omega."

Baru saja selesai berucap. Lan Wangji sudah diserang oleh Lan Xichen namun berhasil dihindari dengan menangkap lengan kakaknya. "Xiong Zhang, hentikan ini," suaranya begitu pelan saat itu.

Marah karena kehilangan mangsa omeganya, Lan Xichen menyerang Lan Wangji. Akibat tidak fokus, beberapa pukulannya berhasil dihindari oleh Lan Wangji.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Pergi!" perintah Lan Wangji tanpa emosi tetapi penuh desakan.

Jin Zixuan mengangkat tubuh Wei Wuxian ke dalam pelukannya. Jemarinya agak gemetar ketika mendapati lengan Wei Wuxian melingkari lehernya dengan manja. Seolah telah menemukan kesenangannya, Wei Wuxian menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam ceruk leher Jin Zixuan. Mengendus dengan rakus aroma yang disukainya seraya memanggil nama Jin Zixuan dengan suara seraknya.

"Wei Wuxian, apa yang kau lakukan disaat seperti ini?" protes Jin Zixuan, dirinya tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi.

Wei Wuxian mendongak ke arah dirinya, memberikan tatapan seperti buah persik yang berair. Bibir merah kecilnya bergetar saat memanggil nama Jin Zixuan kesekian kali, "Zixuan...."

Tentu tidak ada yang bisa menolak godaan omega. Tanpa ampun Jin Zixuan menyergap bibir Wei Wuxian ke dalam ciuman candu yang memabukkan. Mengecap rasa manis dalam kehangatan, menyebar ke dalam tubuh mereka dan mendidihkannya menjadi panas yang membara.

Jin Zixuan melumat bibir Wei Wuxian tanpa jeda, menarik erangan kecil lolos dari omega di pelukannya. Meskipun kesulitan bernafas, Wei Wuxian tidak berniat untuk menghentikan tautan bibir mereka. 

Kala itu Lan Wangji telah berhasil menumbangkan Lan Xichen dengan susah payah dan menahannya dengan menindih tubuh kakaknya. 

Tapi, ketika dirinya mampu bernafas lega, Lan Wangji hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya saat melihat dua pasangan bodoh di depannya tengah bercumbu dengan rakus. 

Melawan Lan Xichen bukanlah perkara mudah dan ketika dirinya berhasil menahan kakaknya untuk sementara waktu, mereka malah asik menyatukan bibir dengan tidak tahu malunya. Lan Wangji hampir mengirimkan tinjunya pada mereka, jika saja dirinya tidak sedang menangani kakaknya.

Tepat ketika Lan Wangji menurunkan kewaspadaannya, Lan Xichen berhasil membalikkan posisi mereka berdua, dengan ganas menekan Lan Wangji di atas lantai kayu. 

Kekuatan Lan Xichen ketika marah menjadi terlalu kuat, lantai kayu dibawah tekanan tangannya dan Lan Wangji menjadi retak hingga meninggalkan lubang. Meski sakit, Lan Wangji tidak merubah ekspresinya yang kaku.

Saat merasakan gerakan Lan Xichen, Lan Wangji yang mengira Lan Xichen hendak bangkit untuk kembali mengejar Wei Wuxian, segera menahannya dengan melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang kakaknya. 

Kali ini Lan Wangji tidak bisa menutupi kepanikan dalam suaranya dan ia pun berteriak, "Cepat pergi!"

Lan Wangji mendongak untuk memastikan Jin Zixuan mendengar suaranya, ia mengabaikan rasa pusing ketika harus melihat secara terbalik. 

"Maafkan aku, Lan er Gongzi. Untuk melakukan hal sejauh ini, dilain kesempatan, aku akan berterima kasih padamu dengan benar. Aku akan membawa Wei Wuxian." Setelah mengatakannya, Jin Zixuan membawa Wei Wuxian, melompat pergi melalui jendela yang terbuka.

Setelahnya, ia membawa Wei Wuxian pergi ke tempat yang disebutkan oleh Lan Wangji secepat dirinya bisa. Meski terlihat payah akibat insting buasnya mendominasi,  hingga membuat dirinya beberapa kali tersandung dalam pelariannya, Jin Zixuan masih harus mempertahankan Wei Wuxian agar tidak jatuh. Belum lagi dia sedang mencari jalan aman agar tidak menemukan kesulitan ketika mereka berpapasan dengan alpha - alpha yang lapar.

Jin Zixuan sama sekali tidak memperlambat laju larinya, bahkan ketika dirinya melihat beberapa alpha sudah mulai menemukan Wei Wuxian dan mulai mengejarnya.

Tidak bisa menggunakan teknik apapun akibat kedua tangan yang penuh, Jin Zixuan hanya bisa mengandalkan kakinya untuk berlari lebih jauh.

Melihat Jin Zixuan dan Wei Wuxian telah kabur, Lan Wangji akhirnya benar - benar bisa tenang. Dengan jarinya, ia menyapu aroma Wei Wuxian dengan teknik angin untuk menghilangkannya agar kakaknya bisa tenang.

Setelah memastikan aroma itu telah hilang, Lan Wangji akan berbicara dengan kakaknya sebelum tiba - tiba Lan Xichen menancapkan giginya pada leher putih Lan Wangji.

"Kakak!" Lan Wangji tersentak kecil, lehernya terasa perih dengan bau besi. Dirinya yakin saat ini lehernya tengah berdarah.

Lan Xichen menjilat darah yang menetes dari bekas gigitannya, mengecupnya kemudian menjilatnya lagi beberapa kali. 

Sesaat mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan, Lan Wangji membiarkan kakaknya mengacaukan lehernya, meninggalkan beberapa gigitan dan bekas merah disana, seraya menepuk punggung kakaknya yang bergetar pelan.

Saat itu Lan Wangji mendengar kakaknya menggigit kecil telinganya sebelum berbisik, "Wangji, maafkan aku. Itu... Itu tidak... Aku tidak bermaksud...."

Lan Wangji menahan sakit ketika Lan Xichen sekali lagi menggigit, kali ini pada tengkuknya. Bibir kakaknya terasa dingin dan ada getaran ketika  Lan Xichen menciumnya disana.

"Terlambat sedikit, aku sudah-"

"Tidak ada yang perlu disesali," Lan Wangji memotong.

Lan Xichen mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya untuk memandang adiknya. Wajah Lan Wangji tampak tenang seperti biasanya, tetapi Lan Xichen bisa melihat dari mata adiknya, ada kekhawatiran dan kecemburuan terucap jelas, yang membuat hatinya terasa gatal.

"Maafkan kakak, Wangji," sesal Lan Xichen.

"Mn."

Adiknya sudah terbiasa hidup dengan sedikit kata, Lan Xichen tidak tersinggung. Karena dirinya yang paling banyak mengenal Lan Wangji. Meski hanya beberapa kata, Lan Xichen bisa memahami Lan Wangji lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini. Hanya dia yang bisa.

Dan kini Lan Xichen mampu merasakan kecemasan Lan Wangji. 

Dengan lembut, Lan Xichen menarik dagu Lan Wangji kemudian merekatkan bibir mereka satu sama lain, menenggelamkannya dalam ciuman yang penuh kasih sayang. 

Lan Xichen tidak bisa menebus kesalahan yang telah dia lakukan beberapa saat lalu. Dirinya hanya bisa memberitahu adiknya dengan kata maaf dalam setiap ciumannya. Hingga tidak ada lagi luka yang tersimpan dihati adiknya.

.....

Sementara itu, di semak - semak tidak jauh dari paviliun.

Tiga orang murid alpha dan satu beta, tampak sedang menyembunyikan diri mereka dengan baik. 

Ketika melihat Jin Zixuan telah keluar sambil membawa Wei Wuxian dalam pelukannya dan berlari menjauh. Salah seorang beta tiba - tiba membuka suara, "Hei, bukankah tebakanku itu benar? Bahwa Tuan muda Jin dan Wei Gongzi itu berjodoh?"

Ketiga alpha lainnya tidak menjawab, mereka masih menyumbat hidung mereka dengan lengan jubah masing - masing.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja? Ada apa?" tanya beta itu lagi, ketika melihat ketiga alpha hanya menatap kosong ke depan.

Murid beta itu tampak sedikit cemas kemudian bertanya lagi, "Hei kalian! Apa yang terjadi, kenapa melihat seperti itu?" 

Kali ini tiga alpha lainnya seolah tersadar dari lamunan mereka dan entah bagaimana menoleh serempak ke arah murid beta. 

Salah seorang murid alpha berkata, suaranya terdengar berat, wajahnya sangat merah akibat dirinya telah lama menahan nafas untuk menghindari aroma milik Wei Wuxian, "Aku tidak menyangka, aromanya benar - benar memabukkan."

Dua lainnya mengangguk setuju, "Ya, kau benar!"

"Tetua Lan Qiren sudah memberikan pil untuk menekan feromonnya, tetapi Wei Gongzi masih saja bisa mengeluarkan pesonanya, bukankah dia benar - benar omega yang langka?"

Murid beta menjawab, "Apa sangat memabukkan? Aku hanya bisa menciumnya dengan samar. Tapi, ya, itu sangat harum dan memikat."

"Sangat! Membuatku ingin menyentuhnya untuk diriku sendiri. Sungguh aku tidak bisa menahan ini lebih lama lagi," erang murid alpha.

Ketika mengatakan itu, dia menunjuk barangnya yang sudah keras dibalik jubah putih Gusu Lan miliknya. Bukan hanya dia, kedua alpha lainnya pun sama.

Meskipun beta tidak luput dari serangan feromon omega, tapi beta bisa mengendalikan diri mereka lebih baik dari para alpha. Dan lagi, ketika feromon omega tidak lagi tercium, maka beta dengan mudah bisa lepas dari pengaruh itu sepenuhnya. Jadi murid beta ini tidak banyak mengalami masalah.

Karenanya, dia menatap teman - temannya dengan senyum mengejek, "Kalian harus berkultivasi lebih baik lagi, agar bisa menahan serangan feromon omega! Jika tidak, kalian hanya akan menyerang omega asing saat hal seperti ini terjadi lagi."

Ketiga alpha saling menatap dalan diam sebelum pandangan mereka mengunci murid beta yang saat itu hendak berdiri, berniat untuk pergi.

"Kau akan pergi kemana?" tanya salah satu alpha.

Murid beta mengangkat alisnya, "Kemana? Tentu saja kembali. Sudah tidak ada lagi pertunjukan bagus disini, aku akan kembali untuk berkultivasi."

"Setelah memberikan kabar palsu pada Tuan muda Jin, hingga dia harus pergi ke perpustakaan dan membuat mereka dalam kekacauan, kau hanya akan pergi begitu saja?" tanya murid alpha.

"Memangnya aku harus apa? Tadinya, aku hanya ingin melihat apakah mereka benar - benar berjodoh." Tanggapan beta di depannya hanya mengangkat bahu seolah tidak bersalah. "Karena semuanya sudah terbukti, tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku lakukan. Mereka yang membuat keributan hanya akan dilimpahkan pada Tuan muda Wei, itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku," katanya melanjutkan.

Murid alpha berdiri mengelilingi beta, memperpendek jarak mereka tanpa celah. 

Merasa seolah dirinya sedang dalam bahaya, murid beta beringsut mundur hanya untuk menabrak dada alpha lainnya. 

"Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan?!" beta itu hampir memekik, ketika alpha di belakangnya menghembuskan nafas hangat.

Alpha lain terkekeh, saat dirinya menjawab, "Tidak hanya mereka, tapi kau juga telah menyebabkan kekacauan pada kami dibawah sini. Setidaknya kau harus membereskannya dengan benar, bukan begitu?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Aku lebih suka beta dan aku suka beta perempuan! Jangan macam - macam denganku!"

Tetapi, teriakan murid beta sama sekali tidak berhasil menghentikan ketiga alpha yang mulai menerkamnya dibalik semak - semak. 

Meskipun dirinya sudah menjerit untuk melawan, pada akhirnya, murid beta hanya bisa meninggalkan desahannya dibalik tanaman liar, bersama tiga alpha buas yang menumbuk tubuh betanya hingga petang.

'Persetan kau Wei Wuxian!'

Tidak peduli kesialan apa yang sudah dialaminya, murid beta hanya bisa melimpahkan semua kesalahannya pada Wei Wuxian.

.....

Siapa yang menyalahkan siapa hahaha.

Beta : Tentu saja ini semua salah Wei Wuxian!

Alpha 1 : Kau yang mengundang Tuan muda Jin lalu membuat masalah. Kenapa itu bisa jadi Wei Gongzi?

Beta : Karena... Karena... Karena dia yang salah!

Alpha 2 : *memutar mata dengan bosan.

Alpha 1 : Bagian mana yang salah?

Beta : *tidak bisa berkata - kata.

Alpha 3 : Sudahlah, setidaknya berkat dia (Beta) kita bisa melepaskan ketegangan sesaat dan menjadi tenang. Hargai dia untuk hari ini saja.

Alpha 2 : Aku masih ingin...

Beta : KALIAN TERCELA! *wajah memerah.


	6. Chapter 6

.....

Jin Zixuan sudah berlari secepat yang ia bisa, seraya berkelit menghindari para pengejar yang mulai menyerangnya. Berbagai mantra dan senjata terlihat berbenturan untuk memperlambat gerakannya, tetapi Jin Zixuan dengan gesit meloloskan diri sambil terus menjaga Wei Wuxian.

Mendapati begitu banyak aroma alpa di sekelilingnya, tubuh Wei Wuxian menegang dan membuatnya gelisah. Dia memeluk Jin Zixuan semakin erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dalam ceruk leher halus dengan aroma lembut yang disukainya, mencoba mencari ketenangan untuk dirinya.

Menyadari omega dalam dekapannya tidak nyaman, Jin Zixuan mendekatkan bibirnya kemudian berbisik ke telinga Wei Wuxian. "Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, lalu kita akan sampai ke kolam mata air dingin."

"Mnn," Wei Wuxian menjawab dengan erangan, akibat nafas panas Jin Zixuan membuat telinganya terasa gatal.

Setelah memperlebar jarak yang begitu jauh, Jin Zixuan berbalik. Dia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat bukan hanya alpa Gusu Lan yang mengejarnya tetapi juga dari klan lainnya. 

"Ini tidak bagus!" gumamnya tercekat.

Jin Zixuan kembali berlari ke arah sebuah gerbang batu kecil di balik jalan setapak. Ia menurunkan Wei Wuxian sebentar, sementara dirinya dengan cepat membuat segel penghalang di antara pilar batu. Itu mungkin tidak akan bisa bertahan lama, tetapi setidaknya penghalang akan memperlambat gerakan para alpa lapar sampai Ia bisa membawa Wei Wuxian ke kolam mata air dingin.

Kedua mata Wei Wuxian berkabut dan hanya bisa memandang kabur punggung Jin Zixuan. Nafasnya dangkal dan wajahnya merah. Kakinya tidak bisa berdiri dengan benar, jadi Ia hanya bisa bersandar pada dinding batu untuk menopang tubuhnya.

Jin Zixuan baru saja selesai membuat penghalang, Ia membuang nafas lega kemudian berbalik. Jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang seolah baru saja dipukul oleh palu besi, dirinya bahkan lupa untuk bernafas dan hanya diam saat melihat keadaan Wei Wuxian. 

"Apa... Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Wei Wuxian ketika melihat Jin Zixuan hanya diam. "Kupikir... Kita akan pergi ke *Shou Quan?"

*Shou Quan : Kolam mata air dingin di Gusu Lan.

Suara serak yang terputus-putus milik Wei Wuxian, membawa kembali kesadaran Jin Zixuan. Ia menjawab, "Ya, ayo!"

Jin Zixuan berjalan, Ia menelan ludah beberapa kali. Reaksi pasangan omega yang sedang mabuk feromon, benar-benar bisa menghilangkan akal. Begitu menggoda.

Para alpa pengejar telah menemukan mereka dan beberapa mencoba menghancurkan penghalang. Jin Zixuan hanya melirik mereka sekilas, sebelum kembali menggendong Wei Wuxian dan bergegas pergi.

Meski penghalang telah memperlambat pengejaran mereka, tetapi itu tidak bisa menutup indera penciuman para alpa. Dan aroma feromon Wei Wuxian begitu kuat untuk omega muda seumuran dirinya. Itu tidak wajar, membuat gerakan para alpa semakin liar.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi para pengejar menghancurkan penghalang yang dibuat dengan mantra sederhana. Setelah penghalang hancur, mereka hanya saling berebut untuk pergi terlebih dahulu.

Tapi, sebelum mereka bahkan bisa menginjak anak tangga, tubuh beberapa alpa di barisan depan terlempar ke belakang menubruk yang lainnya. Mereka tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi dan hanya bisa merasakan sakit di dada mereka. Tidak ada luka luar yang terlihat, tetapi sirkulasi meridian mereka menjadi kacau.

Seseorang dengan jubah ungunya yang berkibar tertiup angin, berdiri tangguh di depan mereka semua. Cambuk ungu menyala ditangannya mengeluarkan desisan tajam. Tatapan alpa mudanya sedikit tidak fokus, tapi masihlah tajam.

"Berhenti disana! Jangan ada yang berani menyentuhnya meski hanya sehelai rambut. Atau aku akan meminta tulang-tulangmu sebagai gantinya!!!" ujar Jiang Cheng memperingatkan.

Seseorang berseru. "Ji-jiang Gongzi?!!"

.....

Setelah menuruni banyak anak tangga menuju hutan bambu, Jin Zixuan akhirnya bisa melihat sebuah kolam jernih di balik bebatuan. Ia segera menurunkan Wei Wuxian ke tepi kolam dengan hati-hati. 

"Kamu.... Berendamlah!" Jin Zixuan kesulitan berbicara. "Aku akan membuat penghalang di sekitar sini untuk menahan mereka. Jadi cepatlah!" Ia terlalu banyak menghirup aroma tubuh Wei Wuxian, hingga hidungnya terasa penuh dan menjadi sulit bernafas. 

Wei Wuxian mengangguk patuh. Ia mencoba berdiri dengan benar, lalu segera melepaskan jubah miliknya satu persatu.

Manik Jin Zixuan melebar, jari-jarinya menegang melihat Wei Wuxian menanggalkan jubahnya tanpa sungkan di depannya. Ia hampir menjilat bibirnya, tetapi akhirnya hanya menelan ludah paksa. "K-kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu di sebelah sana."

Wei Wuxian tidak menjawab tetapi menghentikan gerakannya sesaat. Ia terdiam, melihat Jin Zixuan hanya berbalik dan kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Hanya begini? Meskipun aroma tubuhku sangat kuat, bahkan alpa lain menjadi tidak tahan. Tapi untukmu, ini bahkan bukan apa-apa?" ujarnya pelan dan hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

Setelah menghela nafas kecil, Wei Wuxian kemudian masuk ke dalam kolam. Uap dingin segera menerpa wajahnya dan memberikan rasa sejuk yang nyaman. Meski begitu, airnya sangat dingin hingga merasuk ke tulang namun tidak menyakitkan. Wei Wuxian bisa merasakan panas ditubuhnya perlahan menghilang dan aroma tubuhnya memudar.

"Kolam ini sangat dingin seperti es, tapi ini sama sekali tidak membeku. Benar-benar hebat!" Wei Wuxian tampak kagum.

Mendengar gumaman dari arah kolam, Jin Zixuan menjawab tanpa menoleh. "Seluruh wilayah Shou Quan Gusu Lan, mengandung paling banyak energi spiritual. Ini adalah tempat yang sering mereka gunakan untuk bermeditasi dan kolam air dinginnya memiliki kemampuan penyembuhan. Airnya dingin tetapi tidak akan bisa membeku, karena banyak mengandung energi spiritual didalamnya."

Mendengar suara Jin Zixuan entah kenapa Wei Wuxian merasakan desiran dalam hatinya. 'Sebelumnya, setiap ucapannya bahkan begitu menyebalkan. Tapi kenapa, sekarang suaranya sangat enak didengar?!'

"Jika begitu, kenapa tidak berendam juga? Kau pun terlihat tidak begitu baik." Wei Wuxian mencoba berbicara dengan nada yang biasa.

Jin Zixuan diam sesaat, sebelum berdeham. "Tidak perlu, kau bisa meluangkan waktumu." 

'Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia sangat sopan?! Apa kepalanya terbentur sesuatu atau itu terkena beberapa mantra saat pengejaran sehingga mengacaukannya?' Wei Wuxian bingung dengan perubahan Jin Zixuan.

Dimasa lalu, setiap kali bertemu pasti akan terjadi perselisihan di antara mereka. Jika tidak berdebat maka mereka akan saling bertukar tinju atau tendangan. Tidak ada hari damai bagi mereka, sehingga tiap kali berada dalam satu pertemuan, mereka pasti akan dipisahkan pada barisan yang berbeda.

Mengingat sekarang, bahkan Jin Zixuan membantunya melarikan diri dari para alpa dan membawanya kesini untuk menekan aroma omeganya. Wei Wuxian merasa sedikit senang dihatinya. Apakah itu karena sekarang dia tau bahwa dirinya adalah pasangan omeganya?

Berbicara tentang itu. Apa yang dipikirkan Jin Zixuan tentang Ia menjadi pasangan omega yang ditakdirkan untuknya? Sebelumnya mereka seperti musuh, namun sekarang takdir membiarkan mereka memiliki benang merah yang menghubungkan keduanya untuk saling terjalin. 

"Situasi macam apa ini?" Wei Wuxian tertawa mengejek.

Wei Wuxian tidak ingin memikirkannya lebih jauh. Ia mencuci wajahnya, kemudian menepuknya beberapa kali hingga pipinya merah, mencetak jari-jarinya disana. 

Setelah merasakan tubuhnya kembali normal dan tidak tercium aroma omega. Wei Wuxian naik untuk mengambil jubahnya yang Ia letakkan di bebatuan pinggir kolam.

Pada saat itu Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah. Sebelum bisa meraih jubahnya, Wei Wuxian merasakan kakinya mati rasa dan tidak bisa digerakkan. 

Wei Wuxian mencengkeram erat jubahnya ketika Ia merasa tubuhnya oleng. Bahkan sebelum bisa menyadari situasinya, Ia kembali tercebur ke dalam kolam air dingin.

"Zixuan!!" serunya.

Mendengar namanya diteriakan, Jin Zixuan menoleh dan segera bangkit. Ia berlari ke arah kolam dan melihat cipratan air yang besar. Tanpa melepas sepatunya, Jin Zixuan terjun ke dalam kolam untuk menemukan Wei Wuxian.

Kolam itu tidak dalam tapi suhunya rendah, sehingga ketika seseorang masuk itu akan membekukan kalian namun memberi perasaan nyaman pada saat bersamaan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jin Zixuan meraih tubuh Wei Wuxian, lalu menariknya ke permukaan.

Wei Wuxian segera melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Jin Zixuan agar tidak jatuh. Ia batuk beberapa kali karena tersedak air. Akibat kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan, Ia tidak bisa berenang dan hampir tenggelam.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" 

Suara datang dari atas kepalanya, terdengar cemas. Jadi dia menjawab dengan lemah, "Tidak terlalu baik, tapi setidaknya aku tidak mati tenggelam." 

"Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan seseorang mati tenggelam di depan mataku?!" protes Jin Zixuan. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa sampai tenggelam?"

Wei Wuxian menggeleng lemah, Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Jin Zixuan. "Kakiku sepertinya membeku dan tidak bisa digerakkan."

"Mungkin karena terlalu lama berendam." Jin Zixuan berkata. "Kau sudah terlihat lebih baik. Mari kita kembali!"

Wei Wuxian mengangkat kepalanya, tatapannya bertemu dengan milik Jin Zixuan dan lagi-lagi perasaan aneh menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. 

"Ada apa, apa kau masih ingin bermeditasi disini?" tanya Jin Zixuan.

Meski wajahnya terlihat acuh tak acuh, sebenarnya Jin Zixuan tau apa yang sedang mereka rasakan. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa mereka hindari, bahkan sehebat apapun kultivasi yang mereka miliki.

Adalah insting alpa dan omega yang telah menemukan pasangan mereka. Karena, setiap kali mata mereka bertemu, hasrat ingin memiliki akan selalu ada meski hati berkata lain.

"Aku-"

Wei Wuxian tidak melanjutkan ucapannya dan hanya menyerang Jin Zixuan dengan ciuman. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Semua pikirannya kacau dan yang diinginkannya saat ini adalah sentuhan Jin Zixuan.

Tubuh Jin Zixuan menegang sesaat, tapi tentu saja Ia tidak bisa menolak meskipun ingin. 

Dengan itu mereka saling menyatukan diri satu sama lain di dalam kolam air dingin. Meskipun air kolam sedingin es, tapi entah bagaimana tubuh keduanya terasa begitu panas dan semakin panas.

Keduanya saling bertukar ciuman dengan liar dan tidak ada yang berniat untuk berhenti. Bahkan jika Wei Wuxian merasa kewalahan hingga tubuhnya lemas dalam dekapan Jin Zixuan, Ia sama sekali tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Alpa ini adalah miliknya, tidak peduli apa, Ia begitu menginginkannya.

Keduanya tenggelam dalam ciuman panjang penuh gairah. Tidak menyadari seseorang sudah berdiri di depan penghalang yang dibuat oleh Jin Zixuan, seraya mencengkeram cambuk dengan kilat ungu ditangannya. Jarinya mengerat, bibirnya ditarik dalam satu garis tipis. Tatapannya begitu tajam namun menyimpan sedikit luka.

"Wei Wuxian, kamu...."

Tidak ingin melihat lebih banyak, Ia akhirnya berbalik pergi. Bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

.....


End file.
